Birthday Bat
by Sammyyeah123
Summary: Bruce is forced into celebrating his Birthday at a event including some of the League. But with something on Diana's mind, Bruce is forced to find out, sober or drunk. BMWW.
1. Chapter 1

"How's my suit?" I questioned Alfred. He was a man of taste. Gentleman was his style.

"Well as I picked it, I'd say very good Master Bruce. Tailored fit _suits_ you really well" Alfred said to me. The man dressed and talked like a gentleman, but acted very differently at times.

"I'm sure I'll be informed by others tonight. These events are always vocal" I blindly said to by Butler. Playboy persona in tact and running well. I adjust my bow tie by less than a degree for the perfect fit.

"And will any of your allies be turning up to this event tonight?" Alfred asked me. I knew where he was going with this.

"A couple have invited themselves. I'm sure they'll leave shortly after my speech." I say to him, examining my look in the mirror. It was crucial I looked good. After all, the playboy of Gotham can't look bad. I would never hear the end of it.

"I'm sure they'll stay slightly longer sir. I think you rate your friends too little at times" the old man spoke back to me. Adjusting the tower resting around his forearm, looking at me from far away in my room.

"Maybe. But I'm sure they all think the same of me" I snap back, defending myself. I bite my jaw to see myself differently. Not too intense to the point where people make the link. Yet enough to get any woman in the party under my thumb. Playboy all the same, I never actually do those things the media like to say. I just leave when they pass out from alcohol. I have other things to worry about. I have a city to protect.

"I'm quite doubtful of it sir. Two and a half years is a long time" he responded, always trying to show positivity in my life. Screw him for his successful attempts.

"Not long enough. Studies suggest three to four years for you to fully understand and know someone." I answer back, using science to my advantage.

"Then I guess I'm more than qualified to tell you that you need love in your life." He says back to me. He doesn't know what I need or not, why try and act like it?

"I don't need love, I'm not a child anymore. I can get by myself." I point out, instantly realising I've had a Butler all my life countering my point.

"A-Hem? I think I'm a counter point to you defence sir" And there goes my argument. Damn this old man.

"I'm ready to leave Alfred. I think the Bugatti will do this time. I'm feeling the need for speed tonight." I say to him, knowing he'd ask what car to drive me in.

"Fine by me sir. Maybe it should be best that you make your own way there tonight seeing as it's a two seat sports car?" He pointed out. Those type of cars weren't really made with a Butler in mind.

"Agreed. Any dates I'm meant to be taking?" I ask him, knowing he'd know my 'love' life, nosey bastard.

"I think Mrs Prince is the final option sir. When I say final, I mean the only option you should really try for" he said, almost grinning. I slide my hand through my combed back hair.

We both make our way towards my front door, silence grabbing at the both of us.

"She's just a friend" I say as we reach the door, hoping that the silence done most the talking.

"She's just the one for you. She makes you normal again. Brings you down from that cave. Or I guess brings you up and away from that cave" he responded, breaking his own argument down.

"Hardly. We're just close that's all. Like Dick and Barbara" I said to him. Why did I use them as the base of my defence? They're hardly "just friends" – even the Bat sees that.

"Dick and Barb have young love. They're just scared by the thought of love. I thought the same of you. I assumed you was also afraid. I was wrong. You're not afraid, you're just blind and stubborn. Blind as a Bat, fits you well Master Bruce."

Damn my Butler and his charm.

"I don't feel the obsessive need to have someone special in my life. Doesn't make me a bad person. Just makes me achieve my goals without a agreed commitment of distraction" I replied, opening my front doors and walking towards the Bugatti.

I hear Alfred walking behind me on the stones that surround my house. His walking speed increases, indicating frustration and disapproval.

"True love isn't a distraction. If you let go of the chains around your heart, you'd see this." Alfred firmly stated. As far as I was concerned, my observational skills already won me this debate, but I carried on out of respect.

"These chains have kept me alive. Without these chains I'd be a broken man"

I open the doors to my Bugatti as Alfred says his last words.

"You would never know until you tried. Even Sherlock himself put himself in these situations which seem crazy, to further his ideas and thoughts of them" he says standing right beside me as I lean down and into my beauty.

"I'll push it all away and to the side, like I have done all my life. Feelings only end up getting you hurt" I point out as I turn the engine on, getting comfortable in my luxurious leather seat.

"Feelings make you human. Love makes you happy. Even the great Batman must have love in his life" Alfred again debates back to me. My love life seems to be his top priority.

"We'll see. Now if you don't mind Alfred" I say, asking him to move. Engine routing like a lion.

"Promise me Master Bruce that you will have a good time tonight?" Alfred asks. Maybe my happiness in general is his main priority.

"Huh… fine Alfred. I promise I'll enjoy myself tonight. Excuse me" and with that, I leave my mansion, driving round the fountain and past the gates.

The event taking place tonight was non other than my birthday. I don't like to make a deal out of this kind of thing, but Gotham does. Hell, even the League do. My birthday gives them a reminder that I'm human, unfortunately that means they tend to act looser around me, like I'm their 'pals' of something.

Seriously.

The Amazon however went out of her way tonight to attend, along with Oliver and Dinah. I guess another rich boy fits the party perfectly. The others were on a mission, except Wally. Who, for all reasonable reasons, was told by me that he wasn't allowed to come. Rest assured though he'll be there.

The time is currently 7:45pm. I have fifteen minutes to get to my destination. With Gotham traffic, I have near certainty in my mind that I'll be late.

I punch in a few numbers on my phone to make a heads up call. "Diana?" I ask, Batman voice near engaged.

"Bruce you best becoming tonight or Hera-" I cut her off. It was needed, my Greek is fluent, so I know the abusive things she'd utter.

"- I am coming, I'll just most likely be a couple of minutes late." I said more casually, relaxing uncharacteristically.

"Fine. Just make sure you stay tonight. It's _your_ party for Christ sake" Diana spoke very firmly. Something was bothering her.

"What's up Diana?" I ask her, knowing she'd try and escape the call as soon as possible due to overwhelming amounts of pride. This action she'd do would suit the both of us.

"I-nothing. Just get your ass here as soon as possible. Goodbye"

She hung up on me. How rude. Something must be on her mind. Maybe she's obsessively thinking about Clark. That idea alone gives me stomach pains. Not that I'm jealous, but it's just so…stupid. Or better yet, she may have seen Oliver and Dinah and got jealous. With all her girly nights she's had recently, her drive must be crazy at the moment.

Focus on the road god dammit Bruce.

You're smug at the moment, but that doesn't allow you to be stupid and lower your guard. Relationships at work _never_ work. Too much exposure to each other. Plus, our field of work is a lot different to others. We have people on a daily trying to plot plans to kill us, so distractions like having a partner wouldn't help.

8:02pm – bollocks. A British term used frequently by Alfred in moments of distress. It seems I've caught the habit.

I see the group of people, the building, the spot I'm meant to pull up in. I slow my seed and arrive at my designated spot. Cameras flash constantly and I'm overwhelmed by screams and shouting.

I exit my vehicle, giving the keys to a young lad who has to park my car. The look on his face was great. I make my way towards the building, getting hundreds on side profile shots taken of me. Females, chanting my name like I'm some sort of God. Standard stuff.

I get to the open doors, where I'm greeted with a waiter offering wine to me. On the house according the man. I take the wine and slot a note in his pocket as a token of appreciation. I walk inside the building, where I'm greeted by Oliver, Dinah and … Diana. Everyone else just continued to dance and have fun.

"Hey there's the birthday boy! How does it feel being 32?" Oliver asked me, obviously hinting at me being old or something. Never really got his sense of humour.

"The same as it does being 31. Look I appreciate you all coming here but it's really not a big-" I was cut off by Diana. She looked astonishing tonight. All red, fitted to perfection. It made my tailor fit look _cheap_.

"-you're celebrating your birthday Bruce, whether you like it or not" she said, sipping her wine shortly afterwards.

"Someone has an attitude tonight. Why have I been blessed to try and deal with it?" I asked sarcastically. Hopefully she got the idea of it being rhetorical.

"I haven't got an attitude. I'm just tired of you not acting human" she replied. Obviously rhetorical or not, she doesn't care too much.

"Funny that _you_ of all people mention 'being human'. If I remember correctly…" I look up into the ceiling, holding my hand on my chin, obviously giving the impression of me thinking. Again, hopefully she got the humour of it.

"Ok I get your point. I'm just saying Bruce, lighten up a bit more" Diana replied honestly. This was a change in the system. Usually she'd just make a huff and a puff and punch my house down. Tonight is different, I guess as it's my birthday I get special privileges. Like I've never had that before…

"Fine. I promise you all I will take tonight as it's meant to be taken and have fun." I said, looking at them all. My eyes stuck to Diana for too long, but who can blame me. Oliver's in a typical expensive tuxedo and Dinah is in a standard dress.

Diana started to blush. She noticed me staring, god dammit. Or should I say,

Bollocks.


	2. Chapter 2

"How about we go and find Wally then?" Dinah says, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"How did I know that kid would show up?" I question myself out loud, which intern questions them. I look up to show exasperation in me.

"He's a good kid Bruce, he's just all about jokes and humour. He takes life as it is and just tries to enjoy it." Oliver replied, sticking up for his girlfriend. Of course that's a stupid idea on his behave, but If he gets on her good side I'm sure he'll be rewarded by some sorts.

"He's part of the League and he acts like 'fart jokes are to die for'" I reply, reminding Oliver that I'm the guy.

As far as I saw it, I was the main leader of the League. Yes, it was a democracy style leadership. But I'm the hardest worker there and I'm the one in control most the time. The team leader when it comes to fighting as well might I add. Sure Diana's tactically sound but no where near the Dark Knight himself. She could afford to go head first into a fight with her durability, something I can't match nor replicate.

of course, arrogance is bliss.

"Agreed…but he'll learn in due tim-" Oliver was cut off by the speedster himself nudging past him Oliver, throwing himself at me. Who knows why he wanted to hug me, it only projects awkwardness to everyone.

"Birthday boy Bruce! How's it feel being the big old 33 ay?" Wally asked me, with pure excitement in his voice. I'll give the kid credit where it's due, he was always energetic and optimistic. He had a nice view on life. Something I wish I could have at times…

"it's my 32nd birthday Wally, I'm 32…" I reply to him, enjoying his embarrassment. There's signs around the massive room stating my age, so how he still got it wrong is beyond me.

"Like you'll say, 33/32, same thing right?" Wally spoke. It was a good response from him. I said something similar to Oliver just now, so I was beat.

"Aha indeed so kid. Are you even old enough for the drinks served here?" I sarcastically ask him. Hell, if he can have some jokes why can't I?

"…well it's not that I _can't_ drink, it's just that… I can't get drunk. Metabolism game is just too strong ahaha" Wally said, scratching the back of his neck. He shared similar qualities with Barry. Probably picked them up as Barry's his mentor.

"How…unfortunate. We-" I was interrupted by two woman from behind me, one deciding to touch my shoulder. They were already tipsy, but where still in control. Alcoholic courage never ceases to amaze me.

"Hay, Bruce" the woman says, causing me to turn. First she touches my shoulder, now she's twirling her hair. Who knows what she's after… as for the other woman, she seems to just be there for moral support of some kind.

"Hello ladies, may please remind you that the bar(s) are that way" I pointed to my right, attempting to rid them in my playboy manor.

"Here's my number, call me some time" she says winking at me. She gives me a piece of card with, surprise surprise, a phone number on it. Even Batman would struggle to figure out what she has on her mind..

But of course I have to play up to the stigma that surrounds me.

"Maybe I will. Until then, excuse me" I say clinching my jaw slightly and looking intensely into her. I notice her eyes expanding slightly in excitement. Well that's my Job for her done.

She soon leaves along with her friend, allowing to turn back around and face my partners.

Oliver and Dinah started talking to each other. They're used to my persona. Wally appears to be gobsmacked at what just happened. I guess the kid isn't as lucky with the ladies. Diana seems a bit flushed. I look at her for less than a split second and she tries to cover and hide her face and thoughts.

Either she hated how I treated those woman, or she's jealous that women approached me? Who knows anymore.

"Bruce, Bruce!" I scan the room to find where my name is being chanted. I see Gordon has arrived. "Bruce how are you my boy? The room want to here your speech for the night before the real party begins"

Strange that Gordon's at a party with being a detective an all. Yet again, it makes sense. I'm the most popular figure in Gotham and a multi-billionaire. Obviously some thugs may attempt to take advantage of it. Guess safety is his number one priority.

"Very well. Nice to see you here Gordon. I hope you enjoy the night" I say as I start walking towards the stage, Gordon joins me in my walk.

"You too Bruce, I'm happy you're actually taking this celebration seriously for once" Gordon pointed out to me. The commissioner also noticed my lack of excitement about my birthdays.

"I was forced to make a promise to the old man. Alfred is very persistent." I told Gordon honestly. I reached the stage to which he allows me to continue on my own.

I find the centre, with a mic and a block for putting paper on. The crowd silences in anticipation for my speech.

"Thank you all for attending my birthday party tonight. Although this wasn't actually my idea, rest assured that I'll enjoy the night. I hope you all do the same as such. As far as I'm aware the bar is open all night and all money made, I will match and donate to charity. Although this may make me broke with the amount of alcoholics in the room" I pause my speech briefly to hear and let the crowd laugh. It wasn't considered a speech unless I give a joke or two. The Bruce Wayne staple of speeches. "I'm just playing, everyone here can drunk to there own amounts. I hope you all enjoy the night and have fun. Again, thank you for all the birthday wishes and messaged, it means a lot." I say confidently. I raise my arm and wave at the crowd to show that I'm done talking, to which they respond by clapping and cheering.

Tonight may not be so bad after all.

"Bruce may I speak with you for a minute" Diana asks, attempting to pull me to the side. Guess I spoke too soon. I follow her to a spot where it's more quiet.

"What's up Princess?" I asked her, causing her to smile inwardly and blush a little. Over two years I've called her this, yet she still can't get over its charm.

"I wanted to say thank you - For everything. You may not realise it, but you gave me a home. The Watchtower is everything I have, and without you I'd have nothing." Well this was a surprise to my system. I was expecting a sharp tongue, not a thank you.

"I-well-ah it's fine. You don't need to thank me. It was a needed necessity. I just made sure your dorm was bigger and better than everyone else's"I say with the playboy smile on my face, winking at her.

"That charm doesn't work on me Bruce. I know the real you, remember?" Diana stated. I begged to differ on her first point, and the second. To be honest, I disagree with everything she just said. But I'll keep that to myself.

"I guess not Princess. Worth a try though wasn't it?" I grab her hand softly, kissing the back of her hand. Playboy or not, I still heavily enjoyed the moment.

I notice her blush a little and her breathing started to become heavier. I've nailed my playboy persona, and it's great.

"If you do that again I will send you flying threw a wall, understand me?" She said trying to hide her happiness. Whether she cared for me or not I don't know, but any woman enjoys being appreciated.

"And you say I need to enjoy the m-" she put her finger on my lips to silence me. Whether she knows it or not, that was a very seductive move on her behalf. I'll have to inform her of this some time. Another free wind up in the bag.

"-we've gone off on a tangent. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate everything you've done. I don't know what to get a man with all the money in the world, so I just got you something simple, yet hopefully effective" with that, she pulls out a bracket. The bracket has 'you're not alone' written on it. Sure enough it was impactful. While I'd never wear the bracelet, it means a lot.

"I-thank you Princess. This means a lot to me." I clinch it in the palm of my hand, showing that it means deeply to me.

"No problem. I just don't want you to forget that we're your friends." She says. There's a brief moment of silence, where we both just stared into each others eyes. "Happy birthday Bruce" she says softly, placing a kiss on my cheek then leaving shortly afterwards.

I can't help but stand on the spot and just watch her leave. That dress doesn't do her justice, although it's close. I think she knows what she's doing. I guess we're in that cycle of teasing again for the night.

I notice her slow down at the end of the hallway that attaches to the main room. She looks left and right so graciously. Then she looks back but not directly at me. Instead she looked at the floor somewhat near me. I don't know why she doing that but it was… breathtaking. I understand that I can't chase any idea of a relationship. But this woman captivates me. She's exquisite and pure. So thoughtful yet powerful. The idea of her snapping me like a twig is both scary, yet sexy in a way. I'm a man who fights psychopaths willingly – I guess every type of danger is enticing for me in its own ways.

Her beauty leaves me to only tease every now and then. If I had no self control, I'd either have a ring round her finger right now, or I'll be six foot under. Either way, she seems to control my future to some extent. It's annoying. I know I shouldn't even think of the idea of more than colleagues with her. I've tried for so long. But I just can't push her out of my head.

Is it Love? Who am I to assume it is or isn't. My world is dark and horrible. I barely know what love is, yet alone what it feels like and how to reciprocate it. Regardless of that, she's started this ongoing game of teasing tonight. She's challenging me, just like she does in our sparring sessions.

Challenge accepted Diana Prince.

I eventually leave the spot to find the others again..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to point out that this chapter is heavily BMWW (for better or worse you'll have to find out) so I'm sorry that the story isn't really pushed much this chapter, I'll be sure to push it in later chapters.**

I walk through crowds of people attempting to find the group again. It seems to be that there's an overwhelming amount of women here compared to men. This isn't something I'm not used to, but it gives of the idea that I'm a womaniser – Diana would be repulsed if she truly thought that of me.

I notice how people are drinking a fair amount as well. It's good that people are enjoying themselves tonight. I just hope that no one takes advantage of anyone. People are starting to realise that I'm not drunk or even drinking. Guess I should relax for _one_ night, it is _my_ birthday after all.

I end up finding the couple at the bar. They seem to just be enjoying their own presences. Laughter and giggles are the only thing leaving Dinah's mouth. Oliver seems happy with her. She brings him down from the intense past he used to have.

In many ways, he used to be similar to me…

But I have to be tough on myself and others. In order for others to be happy, someone has to do the nitty gritty work. The work that no one wants to do or can do. I guess in order for happiness to happen, some have to be unhappy, therefore there's a distinct difference in the two.

Gotham is a tough place. It's lively to say the least. My city isn't the best. Whilst we apparently have an amazing educational system, Gotham seems to be the gateway for hell to earth. Psychopaths left and right. I've told Gordon that the blimp idea is horrible and a waste of time and money, but he seemed to truly believe it could make a difference in crime rates. The blimp idea allows us to see crime happen, but the Police Department now don't have the capability to get there as often or quickly. So that's where I come in to help.

"Sorry to interrupt, do you know where the others are?" I ask the couple. They seemed distant to their surroundings and as a result became shocked when I asked them the question.

"Yeah I think Wally went to play pool and Diana went to go get some air" Dinah responds, Oliver was clueless of everyone else.

"Any particular reason why?" I ask them both. I had a sense of strength in my voice so that they'd give me an honest response.

"I don't know Bruce. Nothing you couldn't find out yourself" Dinah said whilst winking at me – she's always tried putting me and Diana together, just a girly thing I suppose.

"I shall. I need to speak to Wally first though" I said lying through my teeth. I needed to make sure that they didn't get any ideas. Last thing I need is Oliver and Dinah actually thinking it's a possibility.

"Ok Bruce, make sure you tell me what's up with her?" She asks me, clearly concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing you can't find out yourself Dinah is it?" I jokingly respond to her.

"Fine. See ya later Bruce" she responds. Clearly she's desperate to claim Oliver's attention again. She's very protective of him.

I leave them quickly to try and find Wally. I'm sure I can think of a reason why he's annoyed me today. Obviously I said he shouldn't be here, so I'll bring that up.

I walk about groups of people (mainly woman) gently placing my hand on their lower backs, I still had a reputation to maintain. All I received back was a lot of smiles and an occasional attempt to capture my passing hand with their own, receiving nothing but failure.

I find Wally playing pool against a woman, similar age to him. Looks like he's attempting to capitalise on the night.

"And then he- excuse me for one moment ma'am" Wally said, rushing over to me as soon as he saw me. "Dude you can't be here, leave man you're gonna cramp my style!" He said honestly. Well at least I have a free reason to avoid him now.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't mess it up" I said nudging him, before the speedster could reply, I was 'out of his hair' so to speak.

I re-walk past the groups of people again to get to the only known exit. I know this building well so I can inform you that there's several weak spot and exits, but only one known one: the front door.

I walk outside to get hit with a chill breeze. It was most refreshing, so I breathed in hard through my nose, unaware of Diana to the left of me. Admittedly she was several feet away from me.

"Too much for little old Brucey?" She asked sarcastically, taking me by surprise.

"No, I just didn't realise how refreshing the air was tonight. It's a nice change in climate from that cramped room." I reply honestly, she makes her way close to me, so we can speak more presumably.

"Yeah I agree. It's a lovely building but I never knew you knew so many people!" She said with a fake look of amazement on her face.

"I don't. Most of the people in that room are only in there for two reasons. For popularity, or for me." I reply, looking back into the room.

"Where do I fall under that selection?" She asks, smirking at me with one hand on hip and her head leaning to the side.

"You don't fall under that selection Princess. I think you know this". She started to breath heavier, only slightly, but enough for the greatest detective to notice. "I heard you needed to get some air? Any particular reason why?" I ask her, trying to understand why.

"Always checking up on me aren't you Bruce?" She replied, speech slightly slurred. It was at this point that I realised that she was also under the influence of alcohol – not a good idea.

"Princess you're drunk, let me take you back to the tower?" I ask her, extending my hand out to her.

"I'm not drunk Bruce. I-I just had a bit to drink that all. It's not that bad" she said sharply looking at me then stopping. Her vision is changing and she isn't used to it. She starts to wobble as well. Her sense of hearing must be impacted as well.

"A woman like you drunk here is not a good idea. _If_ you continue to drink and still stay here, you'll have to stay by me so I can protect you." I said to her with my deepest voice, looking at her intensely. She just simply smiled at my attempts to show seriousness.

"What man here could take me?" She asked curiously. I didn't know what she meant by that. Did she mean that in terms of fighting or in terms of charm? Either way, I knew I was a candidate.

"For starters, me Princess" I replied safely.

"No you couldn't. You've got too much to risk. You'd never try" she replies. I'm still unsure as to what context she's putting it in.

I scan the area to see if anyone's around. I find out no one is, so I decide to challenge this.

"Are hand to hand skills rival each other and I have ways to take you out if need be. I'm sure I'm a strong candidate" I reply, observing _every_ movement she does trying to figure her out.

"That's Batman speaking, not you. I want to know what _Bruce Wayne_ would do." Diana replies, clearly losing control more every second that passes.

"I guess- Bruce Wayne would take you out… to dinner instead? Followed up by returning you to my house" I reply to her honestly. I attempted to joke with that statement, but she started smiling, and it's not the type of smiling you'd see after a world class joke.

"Deal." She says extending her hand out for me to take.

I don't know what or why she's doing this, but I can't actually go along with it.

"That wasn't an actual offer Mrs Prince" I reply formally. I bite my jaw down hard in an attempt to look serious.

"Oh" she says loosing her balance slightly. Clearly having disappointment written all over her face. Without her self control she can't hide the thoughts and feelings that pride would never allow out.

I'm now pinned into a corner. This is the woman that I care for deeply. The woman I'd chose to die for. Yet I can't actually go down this path with her.

"Diana you know I can't" I say softly, gently grabbing her forearm.

"I don't want to here it. I need to find a real man that isn't afraid of me" she openly states, breaking me inside. I swear to god I felt my heart break.

"I'm not afraid of you Princess. If I was, I wouldn't be holding you right now." I reply, defending myself carefully. Diana drunk has potential to put me in hospital with ease.

"Your actions mean nothing. You're fake, just like what mother said men were" she strikes verbally. The last thing I ever wanted was for her to consider me the same way as her mother would.

"I'm not fake Diana: I'm cautious. If I didn't do the hard things I've done, if I didn't choose the tough choices I chose, if I didn't push away any feelings or thoughts that I shouldn't have I'd –" my rant was interrupted by her.

"You'd be happy. But of course the Dark Knight can never have happiness. You're stubborn as can be." She says with venom in her tone. Clearly she's had built up feelings about how I've annoyed her in the past.

"He can't, not whilst there's egotistical maniacs out there who do unearthly things to innocent people. If you truly think I don't want happiness then you're wrong. I just can't have happiness. People need me, and I need to be there for them, regardless of how I feel." I angrily respond. I see her shrink a bit under my tone, obviously she realises the importance of Batman.

"You care about yourself that little?" She questions. No clear emotions showing.

"I don't care about my own feelings and thoughts when others are in trouble." I reply, attempting to calm down. "I can live with constant pain and suffering, others can't. That's why I make these tough decisions. You think I like making you upset? Do you realise how strong of emotions I have for you that I'm _forced_ to hide and lock away because I can't show them? It's pai-"

I stop. I realise what I've just admitted and so does she…

"You –" she attempts to talk but I turn around and leave her. I'm not dealing with this, not Now.

I walk back into the room with clear anger on my face. I'm annoyed at her. I'm annoyed at my decisions. I'm annoyed at myself for being stupid and letting my anger get the best of me.

My feelings will never get the best of me again.


	4. Chapter 4

I know she's following me. I can consistently smell _her_ fragrance. It's powerful yet perfect.

It's good that she's not lost complete control, otherwise this building may have been destroyed by now. I know this place better than her by miles, so I'll be using this to my advantage. Problem is, a man like me can't seem to get any privacy. People just seem to get drifted towards me, and I hate it with a passion. Why can't I just be left alone?

I walk up to the bar, waiting shortly for the right moment, I sneak past and into the back. I follow the small alleyway of works and boxes full of alcohol and glasses, till I find an exit door. I'm now met with a different set of surroundings – a dark, tight and long alleyway.

If I know Diana, she would have found another route to get here any minute now. Darkness however is my ally, not hers. I scan my surroundings in an attempt to deduce the ideal hiding location from her. I notice a small yet hidden gap between a dumpster bin and a pile of trash. Whilst I may need to top up on my fragrance after this, it'll be the best chance I have of avoiding Diana.

Shortly after I get into my position, lurking in the darkness like a certain caped figure, I notice Diana walking from the start of the alleyway. She too scans the environment. Noticing the exit door, she increases her walking pace till she's beside it. She doesn't open the door, she just pauses. Almost like she's attempting to hear me. As far as I'm aware, her hearing is not anyway near Clark's, so my heartbeat is fine. My breathing is also near undetectable, even I can't hear it.

She walks away from the door, looking to her left (original starting point) and to her right (direction in which I'm at).

"Bruce don't hide from me, not now." Diana asks, moving her head slowly. It was clear to see her head was starting to feel heavy. "You know I'll find you Bruce. I just wanna talk" She mumbles out loud, trying desperately to grab my attention. "Errrrrrr! Why are you like this?! I've never met a man so pathetic in my life!" She yells, now starting to move things about with rage.

If she continues to do this, she'll find me…

"Do you even really care? Or am I just another woman to you? Another dash to your ever growing tally list? Another woman you can just throw away? Does this make you feel powerful? Knowing that you could have all these woman and yet _you_ decided no and threw them away? Huh? Answer me Bruce god dammit!" Diana states, trying to do anything just to get a noise out of me. Clearly frustration has overtaken her.

She starts looking up, to see stairs and apartments. "Am I that bad that you have to run from me whenever I'm near?" She asks quietly. Her mood quickly changes from rage to sadness. "Am I that bad that you can't bear to be near me?" She says again quietly, almost as if she's just talking to herself out loud. Her head falls down. She looks at the floor beneath her with sadness and anguish in her. "So long now I've tried. I kept faith in a seemingly impossible idea. I know it was wrong, but I just thought maybe. I just thought that if I got passed your defences, you'd be the _real_ you around me. The one that likes to joke. The one that cares for others. The one that looks out for others – for me. Regardless of what others think, I know you're not a bad person, I see the good in you. You have a heart as pure and filled as I. For over two years now I've tried to be close to you. Not to start a relationship but because I genuinely enjoy spending time with you. It was refreshing, different, fun. I tried to stop once they developed but I just couldn't. The feelings just hit me, and hit me hard. I tried to reason with myself but I couldn't. Instead, I tried the impossible. I tried loving a man that couldn't be loved."

At this point, small tears developed and hit the grown below her. She was broken. Maybe the alcohol is exaggerating her thoughts and feelings? Diana isn't one to…do this sort of thing.

Her speech hit me like a Venom-filled punch. Everything she said came from her heart. Maybe I am wrong to do this to her? To show her mutual feelings but never give her love. Like dangling food in front of a dog.

What am I to do? Confront her and comfort her or let her go once and for all? After tonight, I don't think things will be the same. I need to act on this, and I need to act fast.

I decide the best course of action is the expose myself. Even if she does kill me on the spot, at least she knows I heard what she said and know what she feels.

"Princess" I say softly, hoping not to startle her. She simply looks up, eyes watery. She sniffles and uses her arm to attempt to wipe away the tears.

I start walking towards her slowly. Luckily I don't smell of trash. She doesn't know how to react. She's on the verge of smiling and full out crying.

"Please know I never wanted to hurt you by pushing you away" I state, trying to just reinforce to reasons for my questions action actions.

"It's – its fine Bruce" she says, wiping her face with her hands. She clearly a bit unstable at the moment.

"Why have you never told me any of this before?" I say, placing my hands on the side of her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Because…I was afraid you'd push me away once and for all." She replies honestly. I'm kind of ashamed that even she sees my actions as a devils play. She talks about me like I'm some sort of demon at times, it scares me.

"I'm so sorry" I say, placing my hand on the back of her head, pushing it to rest on my chest as I stroke her hair. Comfort is what she needs in her drunken state right now.

"I love you Bruce" she says _to me._ I'm not sure if she feels it, but I feel my heart stop right there. The three words that I've wanted to hear for so long. The three words that I would of never allowed myself to hear. The three words to change my life, forever.

I gently kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair more. As much as I want to show her just how much I love her, I can't whilst she's in her current state. I'd never do that to someone like her.

There's nothing but silence down that alleyway for a few precious seconds. It even felt like the entirety of Gotham shut up for just a few seconds. She wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me into her.

"Are you ok Princess?" I ask her.

"I'm fine Bruce, honestly. Just, go enjoy the rest of the night." She asks, attempting to pull away from me to let me go have my 'fun'. Her attempts fails as I stick to her purposely.

"You're not fine. My night wouldn't be anything without you there" I tell her. She simply just looks up at me and smiles slightly. All the tears in her eyes just turn into sparkles in her eyes as she shows happiness to me.

The moment I've been dreading has possibly arrived. It's been in the back of my head now. The decision of whether I should also tell her just how much she means to me, or whether I should just be cold one more time, to end all of this. Her neck muscles start to tense, indicating to me that she's moving her head forwards. It's like I'm watching it in slow motion. Do I pull away or move in? Her eyes slowly start to close as her lips start to move together, forming a pout shape. _As much as it's slow motion Bruce, time's still running out_ I think to myself. I feel my palms heating up nervously for my decision. I probably have about 0.7 seconds to finalise my choice. Her chin moves forward, finalising her choice and action. _Bruce, hurry up and pick_ I tell myself.

I feel the chains around my heart drop in an instant.

My lips met hers. I waste no time in reciprocating to power in the kiss. Surprisingly enough, she stops and opens her eyes at me, clearly amazed at what just happened.

"I made my choice" I said to her. She starts smiling as her eyes fill up again, this time it's tears of joy.

I move back in to her this time, making sure she's aware of what's happening. She doesn't hesitate to kiss back. The kiss was long and meaningful. We stop to breath.

"Let's enjoy the night Mrs Prince" I demand, extending my arm to the direction to get back into the building (the main doors).

"Ok" she replies softly, letting me take her. To be honest, her alcoholic state seems to have decreased a lot in the last few minutes of all this happening. Maybe her fast metabolism has finally broken down the alcohol enough to the point of her becoming 'sober' again. Either way, I walk back up the alleyway with her, arm resting around her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you ever had alcohol before Princess?" I ask her nicely. If she has, then she could of fooled me.

"I've sipped it a few times at girls night, but I've only actually been drunk twice" she's say looking up at me. Her eyes attempting in every possible way to get further into my heart.

"Are you aware of your limit before you end up drunk?" I question again. Her alcoholic state a few moments ago has got me curious.

"I just drink really. I have a good metabolism so I become sober after like forty minutes to an hour. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've just never seen you drunk before. It's just weird seeing _royalty_ like yourself drink yourself into a unhealthy state".

I think at this point I'm caring _too_ much for her. This is what I feared. She'll always be on the back of my mind now, like a rash that won't go away. I'm scared of what this will do. If I'm on the battlefield with her, I'll be instinctively looking out for her now, which is not always a good thing.

"Well I thought tonight I'd actually drink a lot. It's your birthday and rumour has it, it's enjoyable to get drunk, so I thought I'd try getting wasted" she replied. I didn't respond as I was stuck in my own thought and worries. "You're-"

"-did you get drunk because of me? Us?" I cut in to ask her. We've approached the end of the alleyway now, walking back into the building.

"I- admittedly I was told it helps. But I didn't have the intention of all that happening. I just thought that… me drunk would be enough to push you. The media always sees you with drunk woman" she replied truthfully. I was a bit shocked at this. She knew those woman were just for my persona, yet she's still using them to help her.

"Diana you're not one of _those_ woman. If you are then please leave me" I state. I don't want to be in a situation like I have before. All those woman care about is money and fame. Plus, this is a safe way to push her away if need be.

"… I'm not one of those woman Bruce. You of all people should know this?!" She replied, clearly infuriated by my previous comment.

"I just want-" she cut in to talk to me instead.

"You're still worried aren't you? You're still trying to push me away aren't you? The feelings you have away? Why can't you just accept it all?" She questions. I can tell she's still slightly affected by alcohol, but not tremendously.

"You know I can't just let it all go Diana…" I respond back. We walk through the door, only shoulders side by side. Silence was just between us both.

I walk further in to see her gone. I scan the area but she's nowhere no be seen. That intimate moment between us may of just been an anomaly. A crack in her pride that allowed lust to fall through. I guess that's what was on her mind. She's a very dependant woman, so she would of felt disgusted to use alcohol, even if it was recommended by her trusted friend(s).

"Ay Bruce you are aware that you have strong coloured lipstick on you?" Some person says to me.

For fuck sake…

"Just suits my look better, doesn't it sir?" I respond sarcastically, hiding the fact that I've been 'marked' so to speak.

I attempt to go the bar, even I've had enough of this night to be honest. But my attempt is but on hold when I see Diana there…talking to another man.

' _Not one of those woman Bruce'_ is the only thing playing through my mind. Maybe I just pushed her too far tonight. Maybe showing her my restraint to try did it for her. I know she isn't like that, but why is she talking to him?

I venture closer to the bar. I sit at an angle where I can hear and see them talk, but she can't see me without purposely looking heavily at this way.

"You are a remarkable woman Mrs Prince. May I buy you _another_ drink?" He asks her. I don't know who he is, but I've never been so tempted to hurt an innocent…

"Thank you for the offer but I have a –" she was butted in by him. He place his hand on her neck and went to kiss her. For a second it looked like she wanted it, but she pushed him away. "I'm sorry, but I'm not into you like that. I already have someone I think" she replies, pushing him away.

"You think? Doesn't sound too convincing Mrs Prince" he responds.

"Your drink, Mr Wayne" to bartender says handing me wine, to which I give him a nod to show gratitude, I give him a fairly decent tip to make his day better.

I attempt to refocus on them but they're gone.

I'm done wanting something that I'll push away. At this stage I'm just self torturing my emotions. I can take pain like it's near nothing, but that doesn't mean I have to take pain.

I get up and leave. I don't care about the looks I'm receiving. I don't care about their opinions of my actions. I don't care about them.

"Where's my car parked?" I ask the employee who works here. If I'm honest, it wasn't the nicest way I could of asked him.

"I er it's parked over here Sir. Sorry for any inconvenience" he replies to me.

"Don't be sorry on other people's behalf. You'll become a toy to them, nothing more than a way to escape problems – Manipulation." I say to him, giving him advice, no matter how forced or unwanted it was.

I arrive at my car. I hop in and start the engine. I let it roar for a bit, letting it warm up. I look at the time to see it's 10:30pm. That's a reasonable enough time to leave, I think.

I leave the parked spot, where my path is blocked by a woman in a red dress.

For fuck sake…

"Where are you going Bruce?" She asks, with her arms crossed. She's in front of me, so my lights are shining on her.

"Home" I simply reply. I don't want a conversation, I want to leave.

"What about the promises you made huh?" She asks me, Attempting to change my mind.

"Guess I'm just a let down to everyone. Move." I respond to her.

"You won't be able to get past me Bruce." She confidently tells me. She underestimates this babies engine.

"Move" I say in my harshest and lowest tone.

"What will you achieve by doing this: leaving?" She questions me.

"That's none of _your_ business Princess. Now move!" I say. I'm surprised others didn't hear my 'Batman' voice. It was low, cold, and able to send shivers down people's spine. Except the person in front of my damn car.

"I'm getting in with you" she responds. Quickly opening the passenger door and getting in.

"Get. Out." I demand, gripping my steering wheel with all my might so it distracts me from doing something I'll regret.

"No. if you're leaving I'm coming with you. It's clearly important, so I must be able to help" she says confidently.

Now she's just really pissed me off.

"You're not the solution. You are the problem. That's all you've ever been, a problem! Now get out my car Diana!" I shout at her with venom in my speech. She just stares at me, eyes open, speechless at what I've just said.

At this point, I don't care if it was harsh or out of line. I don't care If I'll regret it later on. I want to leave now, and she's stopping me from my goal.

"… you don't mean that Bruce" she says calmly, realising that being calm I'd the best approach. That approach just annoys me more.

"You've always been a problem! You don't listen to others, you think your thoughts and views are _the_ thoughts and views. You are not a Dictator. You're too stubborn to realise other people's goals and wants, especially if it impacts yours the slightest. Now please just leave" I say, resting my head on the wheel at the end of the speech.

She just stays calm, and attempts to look after and care for me. She rests her hand on the back of my head and strokes my hair softly. "I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance. I'll leave you to do your own things for now on." She says calmly and softly, retracting her hand and attempting to leave.

I don't want her to leave. I want her to just… I don't know. I don't know what I want or need or deserve or like or care for or … just anything! I've completely malfunctioned at the moment, and I can't self repair with her around. But I don't want her to go.

"I don't want you to leave Princess. I just need to recuperate" I tell her truthfully, looking up to meet her eye to eye. I'm holding back from letting go, but she knows that and obviously disagrees with my choice.

"Well start by letting all go. Get it all out there. That way you _and I_ can find the pieces that need fixing." She says softly, resting her hand on my hand, which is on the gearstick.

"I just don't think we-" her hand tenses, almost breaking mine, causing me to stop speaking.

"-we can. Don't be afraid of what can happen" she replies. I hate her for attempting to corner me like this.

"That's easy for you to say. Diana I'm heading home now" I say to her, attempting to get her to leave the car.

"Alright let's go" she replies, looking ahead onto the road.

"Yeah but I… but" I'm stunned. I can't have her around my house, not now. I don't know what I'll do, I'm not in full control at myself at the moment.

"Stop making excuses. Just go" she commands. I oblige to her request.

 _We_ start making way to my house. It's playing on my mind so much. The idea of us finally doing – stop yourself Bruce, now.

"Any particular reason why you were so determined to get home?" She asks kindly.

"Who was he?" I question back, causing her to tense up slightly and straighten her back.

"He was just a man with a wish. Nothing more Bruce."

"I saw you nearly kiss back" I reply so quickly after her comment that it al out seemed rude.

She stops everything she's doing. She just freezes and stares at the road in front of us.

"I didn't though" she bluntly responds, clearly embarrassed by her actions.

"That's not the point" I reply to her. Now it's my turn to corner her.

"Well can you blame me? You've never shown any interest or anything to me. I'm finally shown affection face to face by someone else and I'm getting questioned because of nearly giving in to it." I'm taken back at this. All this time I've known her I've never made any form of move. Never a clear attempt of flattery or affection.

I just stay silent and focus on driving.

It's a very awkward drive home. The tension between us is hurting. I park the Bugatti outside the house and get out. She too gets out.

We both walk up the stairs to get to my doors, shoulder by shoulder but nothing more (,again).

I thought I'd be greeted by Alfred but he appears to not be round.

I open the doors to my mansion, where I'm greeted by darkness and coldness. It's a huge home, so what should I expect?

I walk further in to see a letter on my desk. It's only a notice letter from Alfred stating that he's gone home early tonight.

"I still can't get over how big this place is" she says, starting to initiate a conversation with me.

"It is big, but it's nice." I respond. I need her home as soon as possible before anything can possibly happen.

"Can I look around?" She asks kindly.

"Sure." I respond. I don't know why though, I need her out of my home.

She walks up my stairs and goes to visit all the rooms up there. Hopefully I've remembered to lock my room up.

"What's this?" She bellows out.

I quickly make my way up the stairs and to her. Only to find out that she's confused that I have more than one bedroom in my house.

"It's a guests room. I figured that I have a lot of space, so it would be useful to use it to make rooms, in case the League ever loses the Tower." I reply to which I receive a smile from her.

"That's thoughtful of you Bruce" she says, walking towards the bed, talking her heels off and falling onto it.

The last thing I need to see is Diana on a bed like this.

I turn around and attempt to leave, but my feet seem to be stuck on the spot. My body is stopping me from leaving. I click a certain gadget hiding in a desk, turning it on. I've got myself used to doing this now whenever I enter a room.

"This bed's so nice. It's so big as well! What cover is this? I need it in my dorm." She asks. I'm happy she's satisfied with my selection of covers.

"Take it if you want. I don't exactly need it." I reply, receiving a very girlish smile from her.

I walk into the room more unintentionally and open the wardrobe.

"These are robes. On the left are males and on the right are females. If you're staying tonight you might need to know this" I tell her. She gets up and walks up behind my shoulder, looking into the wardrobe.

Please let this agony end. Her scent is destroying my senses. I'm not an animal, I shouldn't be getting these instinctive ideas. She's not my prey.

"Ok Bruce, thank you." She says. I look over my shoulder to look at her, only to find my eyes staring into hers, and vice-versa.

I feel my body twitching, especially my core. I walk past her and to the desk by the bed.

"There's a bunch of stuff in here like tampons and makeup if need be. The other desk is for men so you won't need to use that" I tell her.

"You really are a man planned for everything Bruce aren't you" she says jokingly making us both laugh.

"indeed so Diana." I say to her. I see her look out the window onto the city, the blue light from the moon shining on the front of her body. She flicks some of her hair resting in front the shoulder behind her shoulder, releasing what seems like a grenade explosion of her scent, which invades my nostrils causing me to twitch more and more with every microsecond passing by.

This overwhelming amount of flagrance enough to crack me…

I turn around, and without any notice lunge to her, grabbing her by the hips, pulling her into me and kissing her passionately. She makes no attempt to break it up, kissing back willingly. I move my hands up to her neck, trying desperately to show her how much I care. Her tender hands touch the centre of my chest. They rest there.

We stop for only a single breath, before I go back in, taking her by surprise yet again. I moved her backwards till we're against the wall. Where I move and hold her hands above her head, and start kissing her neck repeatedly. I slowly move down to her collar bones and kiss across them. Her head is buried in my neck as I try to show her how much I care.

I move back up to her neck and give her everything. I instinctively bite and suck, causing a massive love bite on her neck. She breathes heavier and louder in response. I didn't mean for it, but now that I've marked her, I might as well not hold back.

I move down to the space between the collar bones and the neck, and kiss hard there. Her hands start to fidget in response, but I hold them high above her head still with one hand. My other hand moves to push the other side of her neck into me, allowing me to go deeper in.

She wraps one of long legs around me, not allowing me to leave her.

I slowly move down to her breasts, looking up at her to see if she's giving me a green light.

"Yes" she faintly speaks, knowing I wanted her word.

I without hesitation rip the dress off her, like it was nothing. I tenderly kiss her breasts, caressing them with my free hand. I go to the nipple, where I suck and nibble on them, causing them to become hard. I only hear moan loudly.

I start slowing kissing her stomach, going the slightest bit lower and lower with every kiss. I planed on making her want to explode and she is, she gets her leg that's wrapped around me and places it on my shoulder, pushing me down quicker.

I let go of her hands, allowing myself to freely touch and tender her legs. I go down to the calves where I kiss, whilst touching the inward part of her thighs. She quivers slightly in response.

"Oracle to Batman can you hear me?" I hear faintly in the background. I keep equipment round in every room in case I don't have my armour on me, so I'd still be able to know that I'm needed. I wish I didn't turn on that damn equipment now.

I raise myself up, and walk towards the equipment, ignoring Diana completely, knowing that I can't afford to look at her like that when Gotham may need me.. I pick it up and reply with a stoic voice. "This is Batman. What's the problem?"

"Deadshot is rumoured to be taking out a major businessman in Wayne Enterprises. Goes by the name Liam Diak?"

"Yes I know him. I've kept tabs on him, he's been a bit shady with our new prototype mission of refurbishing abandoned warehouses into homeless shelters" I say looking into the ceiling, huffing in silence to myself. I hear Diana open the wardrobe and putting on a robe, causing me to become distressed from the idea of her leaving my clutches on her.

"Yeah well Dick beat the information out of one of Dent's thugs." Oracle says, causing me to become confused. _What does Harvey Dent have against this man?_

"Ok. I'm on my way to Liam's house now. Batman out". I turn off the equipment, and promptly afterwards crush it in my hand. The woman I've long for for over a year was in my hands and I threw it away. I threw _her_ away.

I turn around to face her. I see her sitting on the side of the bed, looking out the large window again.

"Diana I'm sorry" I say calmly. As much as I hate it, this is purely Bruce talking. Not the playboy, not the Bat, Bruce.

"It's fine Bruce. Like you said, Batman doesn't date…"

That hurt. A lot.

I stand there for a few seconds, hands on pocket looking at her. I notice that my head's slightly turned whilst I stare at the beauty in front of me. It feels like my heart has stopped beating.

"Diana if this was up to me-"

"-I get it Bruce. I was stupid for pushing in the first place. Don't let me distract you – someones life is on the line" she replies, so stoically that it scares _me._

With that I leave the room, closing the door behind me. My head down in the dumps although I'm trying so hard to keep cool. She does stuff to me that just can't be explained with words.

I walk to the Batcave. Walking to the Kevlar armour, I quickly place it on, grabbing my belt, making sure I add extra smoke pellets in the event that Deadshot is about to shoot. I waste little time in leaving to get to my employees house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys! This is possibly the final chapter for Birthday Bat. I really like this series and would like to continue this story at least (in a sequel to this) if that makes sense. So if you lot think I should as well, make sure to inform me if it! Until then, enjoy reading :)**

I arrive at Liam's block. Knowing Deadshot he'll be far away from the target. The block itself is fairly large, with many alleyways and dark spots. It's helpful and useful, but tonight the darkness isn't only my friend.

Liam lives on the 16th floor up. His apartment is fairly big, but surprisingly small for the wage I pay him. He has many glass panels across his apartment to look down on the city and have a nice view – Deadshot must love it.

I break into the apartment, unseen and unheard. Liam _should_ be here.

I walk around silently, examining his place. He has a very classic style. Textures of smooth wood and horrible yellow everywhere. Reminds me of the typical 70's set up. I can't tell whys he's fussed modern day 'walling' (glass panels everywhere) with a classical interior, the don't work.

I open the door leading into the living room slowly and cautiously, aware to the fact that a single lamp is on, brightening the room.

"You took your time tonight Bat. Did I catch you in a moment?"

Deadshot's voice rings through the air and into my ears. I quickly finish opening the door, in preparation of combat. But he's just sitting on a armed chair with an elbow rested, leg's crossed whilst he smokes. His body language is very relaxed. Too relaxed for my liking.

I walk a step further into the room. Not to initiate anything but to 'get my foot in' as they say.

"Where's Liam?" I firmly ask him. I don't have time for chitty chatter, a mans life is on the line.

"Oh him? Yeah he's currently driving home from visiting a friend for a meal. He'll arrive in roughly 15 minutes. I planned to just paint his blood across that hideous door behind you, but you've made things complicated." He says to me, very confident in his voice. Deadshot isn't typically at the crime scene when it takes place, which leads me to assume there's more to this than meets the eye.

"You know I can't let you do that" I reply to him, not playing his games.

His other arm that's completely rested on the arm chair, moves slightly. He rubs his thumb onto his finger, signifying that he's thinking carefully.

"I'd be a fool to assume you would Batman. Here's the dilemma, I've got a bunch of people captured and ready to be put down like the pathetic scum they are. Here's the fun part, you can't be at two places as once. If you do anything to affect what I plan for Liam's life tonight, I'll make sure that those innocent people lose chunks of their brain from a _very_ sharp blade."

Nothing changes in him after saying that. He's still calm and collective.

"Why are you doing this? What has Liam done?" I ask in an attempt to waste time.

"He owes me money. I wanted to surprise him myself tonight. I'm sure that my presence alone is enough to make him gasp. But if not, this XVR 460 Magnum will get the job done." He says, pointing to a covered object on the table right beside him. His resting arm is placed so the fallen hand is hanging right above it. Im not quick enough to take him out beforehand.

"Where are these people?" I ask him. As much as I need to save Liam, these people that he claims to have need rescuing.

"Why would I say? If you don't interfere with tonight, they'll be set free unharmed as much as possible at this point, I promise you."

My cape is surrounding my body at this point, which means he can't see my arms. I slowly move them behind my back and type on my gauntlet to Oricle.

' _Hostage situation not sure where'._ I send it to her, letting her know she needs to be ready for whatever may happen.

"I've never understood you Batman. You do all this for nothing. You move about this city like you owe it something. You don't get paid to do what you do. The only thing you do get is beatings and scars. Tell me, how many scars do you have?" He asks me - I've never been a fan of small talk.

"Tell me where the hostages are and I'll leave this place now" I say to him, letting him think he's in control.

"I expect you to leave anyway, that was kinda the point. So I'm guessing 12? No, probably higher. 23? It's got to be double digits surely!" He guess out loud, trying to find the amount of scars I have. He thinks 23? Well he's a few tens off.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Floyd-"

"Don't call me by my first name Batman. You don't know me." He retaliates, moving his posture so it's slightly more stiffened. We go into quick talk and barely move or change.

' _Contact my emergency speakers in my house. Wonder Woman may be there. Tell her to drop on by my location, quickly'_ I type to oricle again, knowing she's seeing this. There's a huge glass panel behind Floyd, meaning Diana can quickly come through and take him out. I need to keep his attention on me at all times.

"Don't do this. You have a Daughte-"

"And how exactly do you think food will come on her plates? We weren't all born into money like the Wayne's."

"You've made more than enough to retire young" I reply to him, knowing he's probably earned something in the 8 digits.

"On paper I have. But you have caused those funds to drop considerably."

"You still have more than enough"

"My baby girl deserves the world Batman. As a father I will do anything I can to achieve it, even if I have to kill scum like Liam to do so"

"How would your Daughter react if she found out your job? What you doing for a living?"

"She won't. People only know Deadshot, no one more. You know my real name, but little more. Besides, you'd break her. So I know you wouldn't tell"

"Maybe I don't have too."

"Oracle to emergency system. Can Wonder Woman hear me. If so, say '24331' out loud. This will allow you to communicate with me. Hurry"

"I repeat, Oracle to emergency system. Can Wonder Woman hear me. If so, say '24331' out loud. This will allow you to communicate with me. Hurry"

"24331" _two-way_ _communication access granted. "_ It is I Wonder Woman. Why have you contacted me?"

"I'm Oracle, Batman's assistant so to speak. He is in need of assistance of you quickly. He said to quote 'drop on by' at the address of 221 Flocker St, 16b Mary Ann Apartment. If you go down to the batcave, there should be a com that you can place on your clothing that will allow me to see where you are, so I can guide you to said location."

"Where is this gadget you speak of, Oricle(?)?"

"Storage 12, draw 19. Yeah I know, weird I know this. But Batman's a very cautious guy."

"Indeed it is. I'm on way now. I'm guessing maybe 3 minutes till I've dropped on by."

"Good. Hurry just in case"

A few minutes have passed since me and Deadshot started talking, with the conversation drifting slightly into a tangent. If Floyd was correct, Liam will arrive in roughly 7 minutes.

"You must have killed before Bats? You fight too many and hit too hard to not have" he says. He's confident right now as he feels he's in control.

"You know I don't kill" I say to him, looking behind him constantly. My white lenses block him from seeing where my eyes drift to.

"Accidents happen. You may be good, but mistakes get to us all from time to time."

"Well when I make one, I'll inform you"

"I feel blessed that you'd come to me to confront your sins, how nice of you Batman"

I stand silent. He watches me silently, examining me. He grabs the cover off the gun and picks it up. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't end you right now?"

I don't give a response.

"It would be easy. You have a lot of amour, but there's weak spots, just like any other."

I still stand silently. He starts moving the gun around in the air, tilting it as he examines it.

"It's a nice piece, don't you think?"

"No."

"Well your taste is just as poor as Liam's then it would seem. Speaking of the devil, he's arrived early. I have word he's about to park his car. How interesting. I'm going to remind you that it's probably worth starting to leave now"

"You won't get away with this."

We'll see what this magnum says about that". Without any hesitation, he fired a bullet straight into my upper pec/front deltoid. It pieces my armour and rips my skin apart. I struggle backwards slightly, eventually getting to my knees.

"This babie's loud, but not loud enough to travel 16 floors and into a car blasting music."

I face the floor whilst balancing on one knee. My head feeling heavy as my body panics. I feel my senses pulsing like mad as I fight through the pain.

He stands up from the chair, and walks over to me. He places the gun at the back of my head and I can't help but let him do so. I'm too weak to fight. He just shot me with one of the most powerful handguns available.

"So I guess this is how it ends for the Bat. Just to know for sure, is it 24 now and 25 in a few seconds?" He asks with confidence oozing.

Right on que, Diana comes flying through to panel and into Floyd, spearing him over me. Floyd has enough time to react to this and pulls the trigger mid spear, hitting me in my lower back.

Diana sends him flying through one door after another, sending him out onto the pathway to his apartment. Diana quickly makes sure he's unconscious.

"Bruc-Batman are you ok?" She says rushing over to me. At this point I'm barely holding myself over the floor. I'm positioned like I'm at the bottom of a push-up – too weak to get up and too prideful to full down. She places her hand on my back to try and show comfort and support.

"Oricle… this is Batman. You neeeed to find the hostages nowww!" I say to Oricle, making sure she hears me loud and clear

"Bruce, Dick is on his way to them now. Turns out the thugs love to talk when their heads nearly caved in"

I fall fully to the floor. The second shot didn't hurt as badly as the first, but it still will cause bruising and maybe worse. The first shot however is hurting badly. He must of aimed for a particular spot, because a standard bullet shot doesn't capacitate me like this.

"I'm taking you to the Batcave. The man who owns this place will get the idea to contact police when he sees an unconscious hitman outside his broken door. If he doesn't then Hera help me some souls just can't be saved"

At this point I black out. I don't really know what happens next, my body went into shock.

I wake up in the Batcave on a bed. My armour has been ripped off me and I'm only in my leg thermals (what I wore under the armour). I have several bandages over me, covering my injuries. Next to me is a table with a remedy or spice that I've never seen before.

"It's a substance we used to make on Themyscira. It helped with recovering from injuries quicker" Diana says to me, sitting on a chair looking at me from the bottom of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, looking around to see if I can answer that question myself.

"40 minutes best. You really don't get much rest do you?" She asks sarcastically.

"No" I reply stoically.

There's a few moments of silence between us. Whilst I enjoy her presence, I can't help but feel a burden on my shoulder for what happened earlier this evening. I'm sure she feels something similar too. After the few moments, I speak.

"Sorry about earlier Diana." I say. I don't really do apologies we'll, but I'm trying at least.

"It's fine Bruce, I shouldn't of expected anything less. Some things just aren't meant to happen"'she replies, a fake smile on her face. She's hurt and disappointed, but surely she knew this would happen?

I don't reply to her. I just moved my head to the left and attempt to close my eyes so that this painfully awkward moment can pass.

"Did you mean what you done earlier tonight?" She asks me firmly. I know what I say next is another huge decision.

"Did Dick find the hostages?" I ask, rejecting her question. I know the answer to her question but I can't afford to tell her it.

"Smooth way to avoid it Bruce. Yeah he caught them. I'm starting to see why your media persona has stuck to you all these years" she says spitefully. It seems she's more hurt than I originally thought.

"If that's what you think of me then so be it. Opinions don't matter to me"

"And what about your feelings? Correct me Hera if I'm wrong but you're so selfless and selfish at the same time. When will you put _you_ first for a change?" She asks. It's a good question, one which I've asked myself many times and still do to this day.

"When I don't have to put on the cowl anymore" I say firmly. It's not an ideal, but it's the only true way I'll let happiness fully control me and my decisions.

"You and I know that one day you'll die with that cowl on Bruce." She says, settling in the fact that the cowl will probably be on my head when I fall one last time and don't rise back up.

"I know Diana. I know" I say to her. I start to move out the bed to which she gets up and stops me.

"Where do think you're going?" She asks.

"I have work to do" I say trying to mover her arm that's now resting on my chest as I sit on the side of the bed. Her arms extended, resisting my attempts to move anymore.

"You have rest to catch up on Bruce. Your work and party can wait. Just sleep please, for me?" She asks, looking at me with those strong blue eyes. So much spark and emotion in them.

"Fine. Tell the others who attended that I appreciate them turning up tonight and that I'm sorry I had to leave in a hurry. Don't phone flash, just text. I feel he may have gotten lucky with a lady tonight" I say with a smile on my face. I see Diana brighten up and lean her head bank with laughter.

"How thoughtful of you Bruce. Now get some rest." She says, 'helping' me to get back into the bed. "Goodnight Bruce" she says, Kissing my forehead. She starts talking walk away.

"Diana" I call for her.

"Yes Bruce?" She says turning back found, slightly far away from where I rest.

"I did mean it. I meant it all, and more. I didn't want to stop Diana"

She smiles and blushes, looking down at the floor for a second then back up. "I know you did Bruce. I just wanted to see if you was serious about any idea along that path. Your hesitancy to answer my question gave me the answer."

"Forgive me, I've never been good at this type of thing. It just needs time Diana" I say honestly to her.

"It always does with you Bruce, it always does. Goodnight, Batsy" she says, blowing a kiss and walking away.

 _Goodnight, Diana_ I cant help but say under my breath. I think I need to rebalance my life, because I feel I may have just realised that I'm fully in love…

With Diana Prince.


End file.
